


晨间蜜事 (Morning Routine)

by Tofuren



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Watching Someone Sleep, its not very Explicitly written, just (drums hands on knees) them, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuren/pseuds/Tofuren
Summary: 魏无羡装睡, 这样他就能美美地享用蓝忘机了。啊, 不, 是美美的蓝忘机就能享用他了。 原来这计划竟然真的可行?





	晨间蜜事 (Morning Routine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [morning routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986930) by [t_why](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_why/pseuds/t_why). 



> 作者：t_why  
> 翻译&校对：CRT云深翻译处  
> 定稿：KTO+CRT
> 
> 外网英文版翻译只更新到76章左右，所以这篇的设定会有一些OOC（比如羡起这么早之类的），希望大家不要介意，么么啾~

●  
某日清晨，魏无羡在鸡鸣时刻睁开了双眼, 他要赖在床上, 多赖几分钟也好。也不是想偷懒, 就是前一天除了干正经事，还被蓝景仪和思追折腾了一整天，陪他们疯来疯去的太累了。

累死了!!

他就是太累了, 连蓝忘机都没想要在这会儿叫醒他, 对吧? 这莫玄羽身体底子弱又不是他的错，总得格外开恩才行吧。

"唔..."

身边人动了动身子，显然是被后院的鸡鸣声吵醒了。魏无羡尽量放松身体，假装还在睡着， 想让道侣看到自己熟睡的样子， 试图得到对方的关注。他闭着双眼，什么也看不到，只听到微微翻动的声音，耳畔传来细小的声响, 同时感觉到蓝忘机轻轻舒展了身子。

魏无羡纹丝不动，尽量保持呼吸平稳自然，他感觉到蓝忘机投射到自己身上的目光, 以及转移到他身边的重量。难道被发现了? 要不要现在就假装慢慢醒来呀? 他正胡思乱想着, 突然感觉到蓝忘机用手指拔开了他脸上的乱发。

嗯?

但这还没完。蓝忘机拂去他脸上的发丝后，指尖又轻轻顺着脸颊往下，停在他的嘴角。魏无羡发觉自己的下唇正被某人的拇指指腹轻抚揉搓，动作无比轻缓，好似要用指尖记下这形状、这触感。

魏无羡拿不太准蓝湛此时是否已经发觉他的假寐，毕竟他不像对方那样擅长掩饰自己的情绪。他的脸是不是已经红透了，还是他的好蓝湛分心“其它”未能及时察觉呢？

谢天谢地，蓝湛终于移开了手指。魏无羡简直想马上起身抗议。

“含光君，”门外传来一道略有些微弱的声音，“打搅了，泽芜君吩咐我前来提醒您待会儿出席藏书阁的晨会。”

“嗯，多谢。”

门外的脚步声逐渐远去，又剩下他们两个了。蓝忘机再次伸手重温方才短暂的动作，用手轻捏起魏无羡的一颊，就好似母亲拥着新生儿一般轻柔的力度，担心惊扰他的酣睡。在用拇指划过他的颧骨后，蓝忘机终于起身洗漱收拾，开始他忙碌的一天。

躺在床上的魏无羡却开始抑不住内心的蠢蠢欲动，他恨不得马上跳起，向对方拷问这个萦绕他心头的问题：你每天早上都这样吗？这个驻扎他脑海的想法让他从指间兴奋到脚底，简直要打起滚来。他太喜欢蓝湛清晨的这个亲密的小仪式，但为何不在自己醒的时候做这些举动，让他享受一番呢？

总不会是蓝湛害羞了吧，可能吗？蓝湛害羞的神情现在可是太难得见了。

在蓝忘机终于起身离开与蓝曦臣会面后，魏无羡心中早已想出了一个好主意。如果某人不是正忙于前去见泽芜君，他就可以发现魏无羡嘴角抑不住的坏笑。

●  
差不多一周后，魏无羡又一次比蓝忘机早醒了。窗外的鸡正叫得起劲，魏无羡在心里默默念呀，终于等到身边人动了动。

嘻嘻, 看你这次会做什么!

很快, 蓝忘机就醒了，耳边再来传来熟悉的声响和他伸展的声音(就算端雅如蓝忘机早上起来还是和大家一样的)。跟上次不同的是, 这次蓝忘机没有坐起身。他挪到魏无羡身边，一只手伸过来，轻放在无羡的肚子上。蓝湛想做什么? 手就搭在那等他"醒来"? 不, 感觉不对呀, 含光君可不是一个懒散, 会浪费时间等待的人。

这次要放弃吗? 都感觉不到蓝湛会有后续动作了...

还是想再等等看, 魏无羡继续保持不动。但盯着他的视线炙热无比，即使是闭着眼睛都能感觉到。魏无羡有一种强烈的感觉，这就是蓝湛式的持续注视...魏无羡几乎忍不住吞了下口水, 他突然感到好紧张, 差点都露馅了。 

啊，他一直盯着我到底是在看什么？我有哪里不寻常吗？是睡觉的时候露出奇怪的表情还是其他什么?快点啊！拜托，在我发出声响之前做点什么！

上天仿佛听到了他的祈祷，魏无羡感觉到蓝湛轻轻捏了一下他的鼻子。

？？？什么？他现在是认真的吗？

放手，你...！

但是蓝湛并没有放开他，反而轻柔地玩弄起他的鼻尖，魏无羡觉得这种行为奇怪又幼稚，他能享受到什么？ 有什么好玩的，到底哪里好玩了？他只觉得很不自在，甚至比上周的行为还要不自在。更糟糕的是，他觉得很痒，痒得受不了了。

也许是时候“醒来”结束一切了。魏无羡的眉头慢慢皱了起来，还没来得及睁开眼–

哦，哦，不。我要—

一种不舒服的感觉充满了他的鼻孔。魏无羡突然屈起身子，禁不住打了个喷嚏。

“哇...！啊，蓝湛，你——”

他揉了揉鼻子，抬头一看，蓝忘机不知何时已移到洗脸盆旁，好像刚刚一直在洗脸一样。一听到他的名字，他淡淡地看了魏无羡一眼。

——你！你可真能装！

“早安。”

“早...”魏无羡挤出一个纯良的笑容。“早安～啊，好奇怪，我刚刚打了一个喷嚏?这有什么东西吗？我好像过敏了。”

蓝湛转过身，仿佛想藏匿脸上的表情。“嗯，洗下脸可能会好一点。”

骗子！你这个骗子！明明是你蹂躏了我可怜的鼻子我才会打喷嚏的！

但是他什么都没说，只是笑了笑表示赞同。准备好和某人一起度过新的一天。

●  
蓝湛，你这次最好别乱来......

喷嚏事件三天后，魏无羡又逮到机会了，他躺在蓝湛身边等他醒来，心想：要不直接问蓝湛好了，纠结这种事干嘛。又转念一想，这是蓝湛啊，随便一猜都知道他会怎么回答：

"蓝湛~早上你怎么总趁我睡着时偷摸的我脸呀?"

"......没有。"

"我可是有证据的哦, 这阵子你都被我抓到了, 有一次你还把我弄得打了个喷嚏呢！"

"......并不是。"

这就是为什么他得偷偷地进行, 除此之外，别无他法。

噢~蓝忘机醒了。魏无羡听到熟悉的声响, 感受到对方窸窸窣窣的动作。他迅速准备好，迎接对方接下来要做的任何事。嘴唇、鼻子...今天连眼睛也会被触碰吗? 他希望不会，不然就装不下去啦。

"魏婴..."

嗯?

突然, 他感到蓝湛的脸贴上了他的脖子。

噢。 

这举动让魏无羡又惊又窘，手指几乎都蜷曲了起来。更糟糕的是，他完全无法回应——除非他不想再装睡，毁了这美妙的一刻。他咬了下自己的舌头，忍住不出声，尽最大的努力保持冷静。

说得倒是容易，他这么抱，让我怎么冷静啊？！！

蓝忘机已经开始沿着他下颌、颈窝落下细密的亲吻，轻柔、细腻又绵长。他的双唇略有些干燥，在吻过的皮肤上留下刺痒的触感，但那吻又如此温热柔软，感觉好得令人难以置信。魏无羡几乎想要就这么抓着他，求着他给自己更多。话几乎都要到了嘴边，那人的唇舌却突然顺延而下，吻上了他的锁骨。魏无羡不自觉地发出了一声短促的喘息。蓝忘机顿时停下，起身拉开距离，生怕他醒来。

**？！

魏无羡快气炸了。为什么要停下？！蓝湛总是在我睡着的时候像这样甜甜地亲我吗？！不公平啊！我也想看蓝湛早起时害羞又窘迫的样子！我还想要蓝湛的深情凝视！这要求很过分吗！

不过我现在这样真像个无理取闹的小屁孩儿 ...行吧...

蓝忘机已经开始洗漱，魏无羡则盘算着下次得抓他一个现行。

●  
又一个清晨到来，蓝忘机照例起身，微微打了个哈欠，伸展手臂时发出低低的叹息。一旁装睡的魏无羡要死咬着腮帮子才能按捺住他的兴奋之情：这次蓝湛又会做什么？他简直迫不及待了。

很快他就感觉身旁有人慢慢靠近，身下的床单也被压出了褶皱。一只手臂伸过来，把他的身体轻轻拉进怀里。只是抱抱我而已吗？魏无羡面朝外、背部紧贴着蓝忘机的胸膛。也许今天蓝湛只是想抱着自己......

可我不能现在就揭穿他，不然太没意思了！

暗自做好决定，魏无羡假装发出无意识的嘟囔，接着翻过身去，如此一来，他俩就面对面了。他立马感觉到蓝湛的身子僵硬起来，尽管搂着他的动作还是那么轻柔。片刻，蓝忘机又放松下来，却“得寸进尺”地贴得更近了，下巴微微抵在魏无羡的头发上。

“唔...蓝湛...”

“......”

目前看来，效果还不错。蓝湛好像还被蒙在鼓里，相信他还睡着，只是在说梦话。魏无羡又继续他的“梦话”抱怨道：“蓝湛...我还要...”

“要...要什么？”

最终，他们还是到了这一步。

蓝忘机的手紧紧握住他的腰侧，微微发抖。蓝湛想做什么？魏无羡的心越跳越快,意识到蓝湛也许正在看着他。

“魏婴。”蓝忘机的声音有些紧张，“你梦见什么了？”

我能听见蓝湛的心跳声这样的快，就像我的一样…

魏无羡突然感觉蓝忘机的呼吸打在他的唇上。是他自己转过身让他们面对面的吗？他多么渴望能睁开眼去看看自己是如何被照看着，关心着，视若珍宝地捧着...但他不能，如果他睁开眼，那么一切都要被毁了。让魏无羡一直忍着不动实在是太残忍了，他几乎就要放弃自己的计划，只想紧紧抓住眼前的一切。

“不…”魏无羡坚定地在心里重复。我想知道他第一件事要做什么。

就像之前一样，他感到一只手温柔地捧住他的脸颊，紧接着就是亲吻，只有这时候吻才会落在他的额头上，鼻尖上，而不是脖子上。有点痒，可是很舒服。但那个在他鼻尖的吻很危险，非常危险，他已经感觉到他的鼻子有些抽搐，如果不阻止蓝湛，他马上就要把喷嚏打到对方脸上了。

“诶..诶..如果你不停下，我要像上一次那样打喷嚏了，你知道的。”

蓝忘机突然靠后，眼睛睁大，神色有些慌乱：“魏…魏婴。”

“哈哈，对，是我。”

“你醒了。”

魏无羡噘着嘴蹭过来，将手放到蓝忘机的胸膛上。“这段时间我好几次都醒得比你早！我醒着的时候怎么不见你这么对我？”

蓝忘机神色有些闷，看起来像是被拆穿了什么似的。从两人少年起，魏无羡就再没见蓝忘机脸上出现过这样的表情，小时候的蓝忘机比起现在要好逗多了，总是轻易被他激怒。

“瞒着你道侣我做这些卿卿我我的事儿，可不公平啊，”魏无羡评论道，“感觉是挺好，但你每次一看我要醒就停下了！”

“我...”蓝忘机稍稍皱起了眉。“没有瞒你。”

“真的？那你为什么只在我睡着时这样？”

两人陷入一阵沉默，蓝忘机似乎在努力寻找合适的词来表达心中所想。但他最终还是偏过了头，避开了那嗔怪的目光。“回来以后，我们总是差不多在同一时间醒的。”

魏无羡没接话，他有点困惑。“所以呢？”

“所以...在我醒来以前，你也已经醒了。”

“然后呢？你就不能亲我，不能做其他事儿了？别这么小气嘛！”

“不是小气，”蓝忘机道，“只是...”他不说话了，叹了口气，俯下身再次捧着魏无羡的脸。虽然眼中的懊恼仍未消失，但他表情是轻松的。

“蓝湛？”

“很少见。”

“什么？”

“你的睡颜...我...”他的唇颤抖着，迟迟没有说出后半句，“我...想看着你。”

魏无羡忍不住笑了。“哦？所以含光君看到我可爱的睡颜就情难自禁了？你先前就应该告诉我，这样我就每天都睡着，比我装睡好多了，对吧？”

蓝忘机抿了抿唇，在他脸上轻轻揉了一下。“否。你是装睡？”

“嗯哼~聪明吧？虽然—”魏无羡说着，突然把蓝忘机推倒在榻上，又攀上他的身体，整个人覆了上去，靠在他胸口，对上蓝忘机微微放大的瞳孔，狡黠一笑。“—不太容易。你都伺候得我这么舒服了，我还得一动不动，连看都不能看你！ 来算算账吧。”

“如何算？”

他探身拨开蓝忘机脸上的一缕头发，道：“我多想看着你啊...但如果我醒了，你又得跟我说快梳洗准备别让人家都等着...太不公平了。”蓝忘机神情变得微妙起来，魏无羡猜不到他想要说什么。但不知怎么，魏无羡觉得他的眼睛里还藏着些别的，令他害怕的东西。希望不是生气了，魏无羡想。他忽然有些紧张，于是伸手捧起了道侣的脸，道：“含光君...？”

“没有隐瞒，”他终于开口，又将之前说的重复了一遍。“想看着你。”

“嗯？你已经说过了。”

“但...若我知道你的想法，就会...”

魏无羡得意地勾起嘴角道：“就会...？别告诉我你会缠着我在床上呆一早上。有违家训吧？”

“......”

“可怜的蓝氏子弟们就得等着了，哈哈！连着整个云深不知处都得等，你不觉得——啊！”

嘴里话没来得及说完，魏无羡倒抽了一口气。蓝忘机扣住了他的腰，一个翻身将两人位置颠倒。魏无羡本能地攀住了身上人的肩膀，兴奋地看着对方。

“蓝湛？”

“无妨。”

蓝忘机胸中腾地燃起一把火，有些报复性地重重吻上去，把那人嘴里放肆的话语统统堵回去。他们交缠着，仿佛要融为一体，肌肤紧紧相贴，每一寸皮肤的抚触都令人颤栗，两人唇舌缠绕，渴求着对方，似要将人吞进肚里去一般。白日间的情缠对于二人来说都是新鲜事，尤其两人平日里几乎只在夜间放任自己陷入情潮，在微朦的月光和烛火中索求彼此。而在这破晓晨光中的情热更加令人兴奋——每个呼吸每个动作清晰可见，直教人不愿有片刻分离。

但白日宣淫总是要更小心的。辰时已过，要不了多久叔父便会差人来敲门，询问他们为何缺席早膳。这场情事需得无声无息，速战速决。

“快点啊，”魏无羡难耐地低语，几根手指紧紧攥住了床单。蓝忘机在他颈间闷哼了一声当做回应，又继续猛力地动作起来。“啊，等...等会儿，我...啊...让我看着你， 蓝...蓝湛——！”

魏无羡的呻吟越来越难以自持。蓝忘机托他起来，将他压向自己，两人的额头紧紧相贴。这个姿势稍嫌窘迫——在这样的情况下直直地四目相对，换作他人可能看着羞都要羞死了，而魏无羡丝毫不觉得，仍是一副食髓知味的样子，双臂环住对方肩膀，拉下来就是缠缠绵绵的舌尖勾留。

亲密无间。

蓝忘机也同样被欲望席卷。他放慢了动作，大手死死掐住猎物的臀瓣，警告他不要作乱，又顺势以不容反抗的力道将人压向自己，让两人下身贴得更紧，用一种磨人的节奏欺负着身下的人。这样的节奏下，他们不会做得太久。魏无羡已经快没有力气再想别的了，他闭上眼，顺从地迎接道侣的又一个深吻。

在这连绵不绝的情潮中，魏无羡可以肯定，他感觉得到蓝忘机晴光映雪般转瞬即逝的笑意。

●  
"再等等? 要等吗? 不等了吧" 蓝曦臣心里琢磨着。

蓝宗主盯着为弟弟准备的茶, 叹了口气 。这茶本是打算在叙话时饮用的，现在早就变得温凉，还能喝么? 不能了吧。这种迟迟未到的情况，在蓝忘机身上从未发生过。大约是不必再等了。 蓝曦臣轻敲了下桌子, 站起身, 把注意力放回到在座的门生上。

"啊.. 要去寻含光君吗? 不必劳烦宗主, 我们去..." 

"开始吧。" 蓝曦臣微笑了下, 挥退了该弟子, "忘机...我还是知道他性子的, 他该是有事来不了了。回去继续你们的课业吧。"

那门生点了点头，把注意力放回自己的课业上, 但眼角余光瞥见宗主嘴角微微动了一下。

是什么事绊住了忘机呢? 半个时辰都快过去了。虽说自己有时也会错过时辰起身, 可忘机却一次都没有过。莫非今日他身体不适? 

蓝曦臣缓缓行至静室，忽然顿住了, 如果忘机在里边, 那是不是说明魏公子也......? 

噢......情况有些不妙。

蓝曦臣越想越明了, 忘机这不寻常的迟到...平常卯时刚过, 忘机总是雷打不动地起身了，今早...有点过于安静了...

这......

蓝曦臣现在有两个选择: 一, 转身离开，就当他没来过，回去讲课。二......

作为忘机的兄长，后者可能是个令人愉快的选择: 

"早!"

蓝曦臣微微露出他最和善的笑容，敲了下门然后缓缓打开，当然，闭紧了双眼。有些场面是绝对看不得的，即使是修为最高深、心智最坚定的修行者也看不得。

但是，蓝曦臣既没有听到不寻常的喘息声，也没有听到忙乱中遮掩什么的声音。静室里一片寂静，随后他听到了蓝忘机和魏无羡的问候。蓝曦臣吃惊地睁开眼，结果发现他们两人已经洗漱完毕。

“呃，贸然闯入，很是抱歉，但是，我实在担心忘机身体有恙。”

蓝忘机微微垂下眼睫。令人惊奇的是，他看起来竟有些疲惫：“兄长，抱歉......未注意到时辰。”

魏无羡看着这两人展颜一笑，“啊哦，我还是在你们争论之前先撤好了，不能破坏泽芜君在我心中的谦谦君子形象不是？哈哈哈哈，那我先走了。”

“......”

蓝曦臣正要开口，却被生生堵回去了。魏无羡好像还嫌不够乱似的，调戏一般伸手到蓝忘机身后掐了一把。两兄弟都愣住了，一个在生生克制着，另一个则宁愿自己从没睁开眼。

“......”

“那......”蓝曦臣在沉默了一会儿后，微笑着说，“半个时辰后我再来找你？”

“不必。”蓝忘机清了清嗓，在房间里走了一圈。“不必了，多谢。”

蓝曦臣低头莞尔，跟着蓝忘机走进雅室。也许作为姑苏蓝氏的家主和大哥，蓝曦臣觉得自己应该提醒蓝湛因匆忙而外袍不整。但他又觉得这样的忘机很是可爱，蓝曦臣终于忍不住笑出了声。

“兄长，何事让你如此高兴？”

“没，没什么，”然而蓝曦臣没忍住又笑了，“真的没什么，我只是觉得最近的你很是可爱。”

“……兄长日理万机，还是想些别的事吧。”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 此翻译作品同时上载于[微博](https://www.weibo.com/6749675411/H1VZhpatk?from=page_1005056749675411_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)和[LOFTER](http://t.cn/EAisLO7)


End file.
